


Tired Of Feeling Alone

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Relationship Negotiation, Separation Anxiety, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Two people with trust issues fall in love. It's not the easiest thing in the world.





	Tired Of Feeling Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I actually low-key love this pairing. This fic was a little rushed but I might do a longer fic about them one day. I really like them...
> 
> Today's fic is from the following lyric from Don't Let Me Go by Harry Styles:
> 
> "Don't let me go/cause I'm tired of feeling alone"

Kjelle definitely has separation anxiety. In fairness, they all seem to, it’s just she has a rougher time controlling it. She’s got enough defense mechanisms to keep people out permanently, but once they’re back in a more peaceful world, she can feel them disappearing. One by one, she lets her comrades in. It’s frustrating, but like Lucina says, there’s strength there.

But if there’s one person who has it worse than her, it’s Severa.

 

-.-

 

Severa drives Kjelle crazy. First, she’s free with her compliments which makes Kjelle’s heart pound, and the next moment she’s criticizing Kjelle for not being lady-like enough. It drives her nuts. She doesn’t just _like_ Severa. She’s _attracted_ to her. So she bites her tongue and lets Severa teach her about all the girly things she likes not just to keep her around, but because…hell she actually likes spending time with her.

The problem is, Severa runs hot and cold. Sometimes, she gets the real Severa, the one that’s interested and engaged and flirts and others, it’s as if Kjelle isn’t even there. She turns her nose up, or gives her compliments barbs that smart for hours later.

“It’s not fair,” Kjelle says.

“Ehhh, she’s just like you,” Sully says as she stitches a haphazard line in the leg of on her breeches. She bites the thread to cut it and ties it off in a knot. “She’s scared of losing you so when she gets too close, she tries to put distance between you. Like you do with everyone else.”

Kjelle frowns down at the sword she’s polishing. “I suppose…is that really what I do?”

Sully nods and doesn’t look at her. “But you are my daughter. So I guess that’s to be expected, even if your future wasn’t a nightmare.”

“You were always nice though, if blunt,” Kjelle says. “Everyone said so.”

“That’s…newer,” Sully says, rubbing the back of her neck. “Being nice hasn’t ever been my forte, but me and your father…I guess he made me stop being so scared that people would leave me if I was just myself.”

“So what do I do?” Kjelle asks. “I really like her…”

Sully winces. “Gods, my daughter and Cordelia’s daughter. That’s something I never thought I’d see. Are you sure she’s actually nice? Seems like a brat.”

“She’s got a lot to live up to!” Kjelle says. “Cordelia was famous, even more than you-“

"Pfft, figures-“

“And Severa’s worked really hard for the recognition she has! Not only that, she’s the first person to make me feel-“ Kjelle cuts herself off, going bright red. “Like I matter…”

Sully gives a long drawn out sigh and shakes her head. “Well in the case, you best just sit her and down and make her listen. Tell her no more of this nonsense, you’re either together or you’re not. I’m sure I didn’t raise my daughter to go abandoning the people she loves so you’re sure as hell not going anywhere. If she sees that, maybe she’ll stop acting so stupid.”

“Will such a straight forward tactic work? I thought love was supposed to be more complicated,” Kjelle says.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Sully says. “You’re my daughter. Straight and to the point is the best way we know to do things. All the women in my family are like that.”

Kjelle nods. “Got it. I’ll make her listen.”

“That’s my girl.”

 

-.-

 

The straight forward talk goes well to Kjelle’s surprise. Severa actually _cries_ , stumbles over apologies and clings to Kjelle before pressing their lips together in a kiss that’s a little graceless but still good. What takes work is convincing Severa that such an outburst isn’t going to make Kjelle go anywhere.

Whenever Severa starts to turn the cold shoulder, Kjelle forces her to sit and talk out what’s making her so anxious and then she soothes over those insecurities. Getting them out of her is like pulling teeth. Kjelle breaks easy – when someone asks her what’s wrong it only takes a few tries to get it out of her, but Severa twists and dodges and distracts. It’s a lot of work, but it gets easier.

Severa starts trusting her. And Kjelle…

Kjelle trust her too. Trusts her not to leave, not to go get herself killed, not to find someone else. It’s a new feeling, but she likes it a lot.


End file.
